A Happy Tree Carol
'A Happy Tree Carol '''is an episode featured in A Jolly Happy Soul. In this episode, the story of Charles Dickens' classic story, ''A Christmas Carol ''is retold with Lumpy as Scrooge. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Josh *Genesis Featuring *Petunia *Nutty *Crazy *Pop Appearances *Wooly *Melody Melancholy *Splendid *Sniffles *Cuddles *Guddles *Shelly *Arietta and Melody *Beauty *Giggles *Fungus *Lammy *Shifty *Pierce *Truffles *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot On Christmas Eve in 19th century London, Ebenezer Scrooge (Lumpy), a surly money-lender who is more interested in profit than celebration walks to his office as several people tell him merry Chistmas to which he tells them "Bah, humbug!".So cold to the season of giving, his book-keeping staff, including loyal employee Bob Cratchit (Josh), beg him just to have the day off work during Christmas by pointing out that Scrooge would have no customers on the holiday and that it would waste coal to sit alone in the office. Scrooge's nephew, Fred (Wooly), arrives to invite his uncle to Christmas dinner and two gentlemen (Sniffles and Splendid) also come to Scrooge's offices, collecting money in the spirit of the season to provide a Christmas dinner for the poor. Scrooge rebuffs his nephew and complains that it is not worth looking after the poor, as their deaths will decrease the surplus population. Fred is shocked at his uncle's uncharitable and cold nature, but repeats his invitation, makes his own donation, and departs. Later, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Pop), Scrooge's greedy former business partner who has died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. A firey pit then appears in Scrooge's floor and Marley is then dragged to Hell by several demon hands. Scrooge then falls asleep and a bright light wakes him up. The first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Petunia), shows Scrooge his past. Scrooge and the spirit arrive at the past. She shows him Christmas scenes of his boyhood and youth, which stir the old miser's gentle and tender side by reminding him of a time when he was more innocent.She also takes him to when he was a young man when he started his first job with Jacob Marley at Fezziwig (Cuddles)'s knife factory. Unfortunately, due to Scrooge's clumsiness,he ends up killing Fezziwig and later Fezziwig's brother takes over the factory and both Marley and Scrooge become very wealthy. The spirit then shows Scrooge that his obsession of money after the factory went bankrupt led him to break the heart of his fiancee, Belle (Melody Melancholy). As tears start welling up in his eyes, Scrooge tells the spirit to take him home and she snaps her fingers which takes him back to the present. As Scrooge continues weeping, he hears the sounds of crazed laughter and destruction from the other room. He then opens the door to find another spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Nutty) whirling in a tornado,destroying several parts of the room. Scrooge then angrily yells at him asking him who he is and why he's destroying the room. The spirit introduces himself and tells him that the destruction of the room is because of his excitement about Christmas (and that he's hyper after eating several sweets he found in the room). He takes Scrooge to Christmas morning showing him a glimpse into the holiday celebration of others, including Bob Cratchit, and his family who, although poor, are enjoying Christmas together and reveling in the anticipation of the Christmas goose. The Spirit also shows Scrooge's own family, who are not above cracking jokes at Scrooge's expense.Enraged, Scrooge attempts to kill Fred but is taken to the cemetary by the spirit. The spirit tells him that he is dying and that Scrooge will encounter the third and final spirit. The spirit then laughs crazily as he disintegrates into a skeleton. As Scrooge wanders the cemetary, he bumps into a hooded figure who is revealed to be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Crazy). The spirit takes him to the future where he reveals that Bob Cratchit's son, Tiny Tim (Genesis) has died of an illness thanks to Scrooge underpaying Cratchit. The spirit then takes Scrooge to his house where it is revealed that Scrooge has died himself and that the citizens celebrate his death and that his maid, Mrs. Dilber (Lammy) stole most of his belongings and sold them to a racoon named Old Joe (Shifty). Upon seeing his headstone in the cemetery and hearing two grave diggers (Pierce and Truffles) crack a joke about him, Scrooge asks the spirit whether the images he has seen are sure to happen or can be changed. To little response, the spirit reveals his own date of death as December 25 of a forthcoming year. The spirit then snaps his figers that opens up a firey pit (the same one Jacob Marley was dragged into earlier) and summons the ghosts of Mr. Fezziwig, Belle, Jacob Marley and Tiny Tim who all drag Scrooge into hell as the spirit removes his hood and laughs evilly. However, Scrooge is suddenly awakened by Mrs. Dilber in his bedroom on Christmas Day, and Scrooge goes about the town spreading good deeds and charity. He enlists the help of Cub and Mrs. Dilber, and the three travel around the town gathering items for a Christmas feast and giving gifts to characters who had previously been wronged by Scrooge. Scrooge tells his assistant, Bob Cratchit, that he is going to raise his salary, and pay for his house mortgage. He also plans a feast for Cratchit's family and his kin, and learns to adopt the spirit of Christmas throughout the year. The episode ends with Tiny Tim saying "God bless us, everyone!". Moral ''"Don't Be a Jerk, It's Christmas!" Deaths *Pop died seven years earlier and is later dragged back to hell *Cuddles is impaled by several knives *Nutty disintegrates into a skeleton *Genesis dies due to an illness (but survives) *Lumpy dies from unknown circumstances and is dragged to hell (but survives) Trivia *This is the second time Lumpy plays Ebeneezer Scrooge after We're Scrooged! *Fungus is clean in this episode *In this episode, Fungus and Giggles were slightly de-aged in order to play the roles of Peter and Martha Cratchit. * This is one of the few times Shifty appear without Lifty. *The moral comes from the title of the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''song of the same name *The characters the Tree Friends potrayed are shown here: #Lumpy as Ebeneezer Scrooge #Josh as Bob Cratchit #Pop as Jacob Marley #Petunia as The Ghost of Christmas Past and Emily Cratchit #Nutty as The Ghost of Christmas Present #Crazy as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and Musician at Fezziwig's Christmas Party #Wooly as Fred Scrooge #Melody Melancholy as Belle #Cuddles as Mr. Fezziwig #Giggles as Martha Cratchit #Beauty as Lizzie Cratchit #Fungus as Peter Cratchit #Genesis as Tiny Tim #Splendid and Sniffles as Collectors for the Poor #Lammy as Mrs. Dilber #Shifty as Old Joe #Pierce and Truffles as Gravediggers #Cub as The Boy #Shelly, Arietta, and Melody as Musician at Fezziwig's Christmas Party #Guddles as Fezziwig's Brother #Generic Tree Friends as Townsfolk Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Fan Episodes